


October 6, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smirked the moment Supergirl was served stew before he went to shop in Metropolis many minutes later.





	October 6, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell smirked the moment Supergirl was served stew before he went to shop in Metropolis many minutes later and he remembered his daughter feeding him dry cat food as a prank earlier.

THE END


End file.
